


Teal - Eyed Invidia

by Angottos



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angottos/pseuds/Angottos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For jealousy arouses a husband's fury, and he shows no restraint when he takes revenge.  He will accept no compensation, and refuses a bribe no matter how great." -  Bible: Hebrew, Proverbs 6:34-35.</p>
<p>Sousuke Yamazaki x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sudden rain showers were nothing unusal in summer.  They were stealthy and sneaky, and could appear anytime Mother Nature ordered them to, putting even the most planned out sneak attacks to shame.  And yet, here you were, gaping utterly gobsmacked at the dark blue clouds hovering above town, watering down cement clad houses and buildings as an apology for today’s extraordinary heat.

Not too long after the first droplets started falling, an all too familiar grumbling sound resonated from the skies, making the windows of the Café rattle.

”A rainfall, huh?” mused your friend and colleague calmly, as he took a sip of his black coffee.  You two were sitting at a cozy little table, that was positioned quite close to the large french styled windows.  You hummed in response, owlishly blinking outside and watched as people picked up their pace and started jogging for cover, not wanting to get caught up in the sudden storm.

”And to think that today was such a nice day...,” you heard him sigh.  ”Yeah...,” you agreed quietly.

 The day started with a cloudless summer morning; the skies tinted with the perfect shade of azure and with just enough sunshine.  But alas, the hot weather was just as unpredictable and fickle as ever, and nobody could foretell the oncoming storm.  Narrowing your eyes, you observed the deep blue masses of watery vapor rolling up ahead.  It didn’t look like it wanted to end soon.

”Well, this is a problem...,” you mumbled under your breath, but Kazuteru seemed to catch what you said, for he suddenly started apologizing.  

”I am so sorry, (Name).  I shouldn’t have invited you over here, but I thought a little coffee would do us good after a long day at work, and now you’re stuck here...,” he told you, while absently tracing the edges of his cup.  With lips parted, you looked at him surprised, before giving him a warm smile.  ”Oh, please. This isn’t your fault at all. You couldn’t have known that a shower would engulf us, and you know that I appreciate your invitation.  I was so busy in the last few weeks, that I wouldn’t have declined, even if the World decided to end.”

He listened to your calming words, while still intently observing his beverage.  A pensive little silence ensued, whilst he continued looking down, his brows slightly furrowed.  You could tell that he was ruminating about something, and so you remained silent, watching him, before he flickered his eyes up to you.

”You know ...I could drive you home, if you want...” In the background you heard the sound of a tiny bell, signaling someone’s entrance in the Café.

”I mean ...so your husband won’t worry...,” he continued even more quietly.  You remained poker - faced before quietly exhaling through your nose.  It was open secret in the group of your friends and acquaintances that your husband was a bit of a ... _difficult_   man to handle.  Quick to worry and quick to assume things.  Calming and reassuring explanations from your part was a constant thing in your marriage, but you coped with it for the most part.

And this is why you deemed it wise to decline your friends offer.  Just like always.

 ”Oh, don’t worry.  I am just going to give him a call and tell him where I am.”  Your friend hesitated.  ”Are you sure...?”  You nodded with a quiet giggle.  ”Yes, of course.”  

More people entered the little coffee shop, with drenched clothes and hair, but all the more glad to have found a little sanctuary against the rain, that was by now in full force.  You both grew silent for a short minute, listening to the background noise of people chatting and the new guests ordering hot chocolate and Capuccino.

”I know that my husband,” you started a bit warily, ”seems intimidating and sometimes even angry, but believe me; he’s a big sweetheart once you get to know him better...”

Kazuteru silently nodded, while still not taking his eyes off of his drink.  ”I am not gonna lie, but ...I always wondered what made you marry him...,” he confessed with a wry, humorless smile.  Not taking any offense, you mirrored his smile at your own cup, and couldn’t help the pink coloring your cheeks.

”...Because I love him.”

You missed him shifting his gaze back to you.  ”I know this sounds cliché...  But at that time when we met, I was going through a really hard time.  In all desperation, I got stubborn and vary of everyone, refusing any kind of help, no matter who offered it.  I was near going mad, but Sousuke never backed down, no matter how much I screamed at him to leave me alone.  I still don’t know where I’d be today, if it wasn’t for him...”

Your fingers moved on their own, and started gently caressing the golden ring on your fourth finger.  Kazuteru let all of your words sink in and absentmindedly watched your fingers, before he let out a quiet sigh.  ”I see...”

The bell chimed again, while the two of you sank back in to a thoughtful silence.  The rain was still at it, and you discreetly glanced at the clock hanging not far away from you.

8:48 PM. It was getting late. You sighed, before speaking up.  ”You can go, if you want to.  I can tell that you’re tired as well, and I wouldn’t want you to get stuck here because of me.”

His lips parted, ready to protest, before his eyes got stuck on something behind you, and all of a sudden, the color drained from his face.  Your eyebrows furrowed in worry.

”H – hey, are you all right?”  

You wanted to reach out and rest your hand on his cheek, if it wasn’t for a deep masculine voice startling you out of your wits.  ”She’s right. You look as pale as a ghost. Maybe you should go home and rest.”

Gasping in surprise, you turned around in your seat, and saw your husband standing behind you, with his trade mark poker face.  ”Sosuke!” you exclaimed in hushed joy, before standing up and hugging him.  As you did so, you immediately felt the slight dampness on his uniform.  From the rain, you realized.  But you didn’t mind at all, as you hugged him even tighter.

He hugged you back, with less enthusiasm, but all the more stronger.  Kazuteru slowly stood up from his seat, and awkwardly stepped a bit closer to the both of you, whilst you suddenly stood up on your tip – toes and gave Sousuke a peck on his lips.  He didn’t really kiss back, but you didn’t think much of it.  He too must have had a hard day at work.

Resting your hands on his firm chest, you asked him.  ”Not that I’m not overjoyed to find you here, but what are you doing here?”  

”I’ll explain later. For now, let’s just go. It’s getting late, and we’re both tired,” he replied, with face still void of any emotion.  You stared back at him, a bit confused.  His tone seemed a bit ...cold.  Or cold – er.  Was he in a bad mood?

You slowly nodded back.  ”Okay, but ...before we go, just let me say goodbye to Kazuteru.”  You didn’t wait for him to agree or disagree, immediately turning around and facing your friend.  Sousuke reluctantly freed your from his hug, but still let one of his muscular arms rest possessively on your waist.  ”Thank you for inviting me here. I had a great time chatting with you,” you told Kazuteru, who only managed to give you an unsure smile.

”I – it was no problem.  We hardly talked with each other in the last few weeks, so I thought that ... yeah.  Yeah, uh... Maybe, er.  Maybe we could do this again sometimes...?”

You felt Sosuke’s grip on your waist tighten, and you slightly flinched.   _What in the...!_  Quickly composing yourself, you replied with a smile lifting your lips.  ”Of course. I’d be happy if we could repeat this.”  But Sosuke’s grip didn’t falter, if anything - it only tightened more and you could feel his arm slowly but forcefully pulling you to his frame.

You didn’t have much reason to resist, and so you complied and stepped back to him, albeit not without feeling a little bit annoyed.  He must be tired, your mind tried to reason, and tried to dismiss his sudden clinginess as nothing more.  Kazuteru all the while shifted uncomfortably before you and you didn’t blame him.  You were well aware of the glare Sousuke was currently sending him.  

Trying to dissipate the awkward tension around the three of you, you opened your lips, but your husband beat you to it.

”I am sorry to interrupt, but me and my wife here had a long day behind us, and we’d like to go home.   _If you don’t mind_.”

You sent a warning glare to your husband from the corner of your eyes.  You could understand that he was tired, but that gave him no right to treat others poorly.  Your friend immediately flushed and stammered, getting the message.  ”O – of course, right!  S – sorry.  I was on my way too.”

Stumbling and fumbling, he promptly bent down, grabbed his suitcase with his coat, and left the coffe shop with a quiet goodbye.  The moment he stepped out, Sosuke’s grip faltered on you, which made you scoff.  Turning around, you shot him an annoyed expression.

”What was that all about?”  He peered down at your smaller frame, his face still not conveying anything.  ”What do you mean?”

”I mean the way you just treated Kazuteru.  Don’t try to act innocent, Sosuke.  You know what I mean.”  

He shut his eyes in poorly hid irritation and let out an annoyed grumble.  ”You must have imagined there something, (Name).  I didn’t treat Kazuteru in any special way.  I am just tired, that’s all.”  Having said the last word, he let go of you and promptly turned around, refusing to say anything more to this.  ”Now lets go.  I want to get us home as soon as possible...,” he muttered under his breath, before making his way outside.  You didn’t follow him right away, opting to watch his broad shouldered form getting gradually smaller as the distance between you grew.

Despite him looking like it, Sosuke wasn’t hostile.  Whether he be tired or not, it wasn’t like him to threat others so lowly, unless he had a bone to pick with them.  Had he something against Kazuteru?  Deep in thought, you eventually grabbed your bag and followed him outside.

...They were schoolmates back in high school.  Maybe something happened between them?  

As you reached the entrance of the coffee shop, you reluctantly opened the door and stepped outside.  The rain was still as heavy as before, and with squinted eyes, you hurriedly searched for your husband and his car.

...No, that couldn’t be.  You saw them having a civilized conversation before.  And lately, they didn’t even talk that much...  So, it may be possible that he would have acted this way with anyone other as well.

You started in a sprint as you spotted Sousuke’s car, and him waving at you with a bright red umbrella.  Cold droplets of water pelted your form as you held your handbag above your head as a make –shift umbrella, while being careful not to slip on the watery ground with your high heels.  The concrete underneath you echoed the clicking sound of your shoes, the sounds transforming into sloshing whenever you ran across a newly formed puddle.

Sousuke waited patiently in the car and started it’s engine the moment you stepped in slightly damp and with labored pants.  After that, he didn’t even spare you a glance, as he drove the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.  You tried to engage him in small talk, but he only gave you short and curt answers, and thus you gave up, inwardly reminding yourself that he was still tired.

Though a heavy feeling in your chest told you that there was more to your husband’s sudden taciturnity.  The ride home was unpleasantly quiet.

xxx

”So... How’s dinner?”

Your husband glanced up at you from his plate.  The kitchen was awfully quiet, safe for the raindrops rapping their song on your windows and the sound of spoons gently clinking against plates.  The air around you was icy at its worst, making you horribly uncomfortable, and so you tried to ward it off by talking to him and asking him all kinds of questions, but it seemed that he still wasn’t up for any kind of conversation.

At your question, he flickered his eyes back to his plate.  ”It’s okay,” he answered and promptly took another bite of it, signaling that he wasn’t about to praise your cooking skills any further.

You tried to remain calm, deciding not to point out his strange and outright cold behavior, before going back to eat your own portion.  The sound of silver tableware hitting against ceramic plates filled the air again.  A sad sigh left your lips.  It was like this in the car, too.  You’d ask him questions about his day and work, and he’d answer with short, quick answers, while looking forward with a stone hard face.  You caught him gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white.

That’s why you purposely cooked something he usually really enjoyed for dinner, in hopes that it would propitiate him just a bit, but your plan didn’t succeed.

He was angry, you realized that by now, you just weren’t sure if he was angry at you or at someone else.  He talked even less and not once did he smile or even smirk since the two of you two left the coffee shop.  You didn’t really know what made him so cold all of a sudden, but you felt even more disappointed that he didn’t talk to you about it.

Heart getting heavier, your appetite subdued gradually.  By now, you weren’t even eating anymore, and just absentmindedly poked your food with a fork, while hoping that his mood would change for the better in the morning.  With another heavy sigh, you stood up; the chair underneath you giving out a scraping sound against the hardwood floor.

Gingerly grabbing your plate, you leisurely made your way to the sink and felt fatigue and sadness overpower you.  Droopy teal eyes followed your waist, before shifting back to the table.  Turning the faucet, you decided to wash the dishes as an excuse to linger in his presence for a little more.  You knew that if he finished his dinner, he’d stand up and leave to the bathroom to take a shower and then go straight to bed, without even acknowledging your existence.

It hurt so much, but you decided to just let him be, if he didn’t want to talk about what bothered him.  Everything is going to turn out for the better in the morning, and maybe then you will be able to ask him about his demeanor today.  After being done with three glasses and two dishes, you heard his chair scrape against the floor, and sure enough, he grabbed his own plate and made his way to you.

You felt his eyes on your exposed neck, while you were quite seriously contemplating if you should ask him to help you with the dishes, being curious how he would react.  Two pair of feet stopped just behind you, and one brawny arm appeared in your field of vision, placing an empty dish in the sink in front of you.  Him being done with that, you were now absolutely sure that he would nonchalantly turn around and continue on his way upstairs.

  ...Instead you felt two familiarly strong arms slither to your waist, and a cold nose press in to the side of your neck.

You gasped out in surprise; his unpredictable actions almost making you drop the dishes from your hands.  He very often told you in breathless whispers how much it satisfied him when he felt your smaller body shiver from his touches, and you briefly wondered if this was the case now as well.  Not that the affections of your usually collected husband weren’t welcome, but it _did_ confuse you utterly.

Wasn’t he supposed to be mad?  Him hugging you like this...  did that mean that he wasn't angry at _you_?  Was this the way he wanted you to know?

You heard him softly sigh, his cool breath hitting your neck, and you felt goosebumps awake on your skin.  Not really knowing where to place his sudden display of affection, you were just about to ask him, when you suddenly heard him murmur near your ear.

”When we were in the Café this evening, you asked me how I knew where you were...  Do you remember, (Name)?”

As he said this, he slightly pressed his lips against the sensitive skin of your neck, making the fine hairs on your nape stand up.  You let his plate sink in the elbow high soap water, before reluctantly nodding.

”Well, my shift today ended earlier than usual and I thought I could surprise you by picking you up at work.  But it seems like you already proceeded me with surprises...”

He moved his lips closer to your ear, and you would have swooned at the husky tone he used to tell you all this, if it wasn’t for the tense situation.  His hands teasingly started to wander up and down your sides, making you sigh in bliss.  He knew too well how much you loved when he did that.  Still, you tried to compose yourself.

”W – w ...what do you mean...?”  You asked him in a sigh.

He didn’t stop with his fingers, and kept his lips still at your ear.  ”I mean your little _friend_ ,” he hissed, and you heard the way he put extra emphasis on the last word.  Your lips parted in innocent cluelessness, not really understanding what he meant by that.

”What about him..?”  His hands started to massage your sides a good bit harder, making you squirm in delight.  ”I mean your little _tea times_   with him.”  He near growled this in your ear, but you were too enamored with the way he made you feel with his hands.  They squeezed just at the right places.  ”T – tea times...?,” you repeated breathlessly.

Your posture relaxing, you leaned back in his taut chest for extra support.  ”Yes,” he continued.  ”According to your co – workers you have had those certain tea times with Kazuteru more than once.  ...Is this true, (Name)?”

You could feel him holding back from actually kissing your neck and you cursed under your breath.  ”Sousuke ...don’t tell me you’re jealous of Kazuteru...”

As it seems he didn’t like the way you worded your question for he suddenly bit down on your neck harshly making you moan out.

”S – sousuke...!” Immediately stopping with his ministrations, he instead grabbed your waist non too gently.  ”This isn’t about _me_   being jealous, (Name),” he rasped.

”This is about _you_   going out with _other men_   behind my back!”  Not holding himself back anymore, he curled his fingers on your waist while leaving a path of stinging kisses on your neck to your jawline.  You could only close your eyes and breathe out in bliss, having a really hard time listening to what he was saying.  He abused your neck to his liking and let out groans of possessiveness, as if you were a piece of meat branded to be his and only his.  

The air suddenly turned very intimate, but you did not mind at all, because you favored a jealous husband over a cold one anytime; _especially_   if said husband let out his frustration in ways like _these_.

”Y – you’re wrong,” you panted quietly with great effort.  ”There’s nothing between Kazuteru and me, I swear...!   _Aack_...!”

Ignoring you, he bit down on you one more time, before raising his lips back to your ear.

”It looks like you still don’t understand.   _You are mine and mine alone_.  I though that little golden ring on your fourth finger would suffice as a reminder, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should just fuck you _so hard_   right now you won’t be able to walk for days on your sweet little legs, hmm?”

He snarled, and thrust his clothed pelvis against your bum for emphasis, while your face erupted in to shades of red at the choice of his words.

You knew him pretty well, but you still didn’t get used to his lewd talking.  Embarrassed and strangely turned on, you could only stammer.  ”H – hey now... - -”

But he didn’t let you finish.  Forcefully spinning you around, he caged you in and promptly started unbuttoning your shirt, with such great impatience, that made a few of your buttons suffer from getting ripped off.  Once the material was out of his way, you gasped loudly as he started ferociously kissing his way down from your collarbones, to the valley between your breasts just to end the path of his lips at the waistband of your pencil skirt.

And while his kisses managed to make you even more excited, you were still shocked to see him suddenly get to his knees, grab your skirt at its hem and - quite literally - tear it down from your form with a lewd groan, leaving you in your underwear.

”W – what are you - ! _OH...!_ ”

Eyes rolling back with your head, you sighed in pleasure as he unashamedly pulled off your panties and started tasting your folds with quite the gusto.  His name slipped off your lips, as he tightly grabbed you by the back of your thighs and pressed your heated sex even closer to his mouth.  His tongue and teeth consumed you with such greed, it made your legs quiver from excitement.

Hands getting weak, they were unable to grip the edge of the counter behind you, and so your fingers decided to preoccupy themselves with delving in to his jet black hair and his quiet groans against your core made you know that he liked that.  The kitchen was now filled with your pants and moans and the slurping sounds of his, while the rain continued to fall, completely undisturbed by your heated session.

You knew Sousuke was skilled with his tongue, but only in times like these did you remember just how good he was with it.  He drove your womanhood to an aching state.  And he knew that.

”Sousuke, y – you...”  He drew his face away from you, and shot you a heated sneer.  Then he licked his lips clean, as if he just ate something exquisitely delicious; never breaking eye contact while doing so.  You watched him with half - lidded eyes, and slightly rubbed your legs together, strangely curious for what else he had in store.  Amused by your action, he let out a deep, masculine chuckle and slowly stood up.

”I apologize, dear and precious wife of mine...,” he drawled seductively while stepping closer to you with clear – cut, dominant intentions.  His digits slithered back to your naked core, and slid his third finger inside you with ease, making you gasp.  ”...But it seems my hunger wasn’t just satisfied with today’s dinner...”

And with a guttural growl, he sank his finger deeper inside of you.  You mewled out at the friction of his skin and dropped your head weakly against his clothed, muscled chest, letting him have his way with you.  His smirk reappeared, more then glad to see you writhe under his touch.  Then he pressed his lips back against the shell of your ears.

”Did you know, (Name), that adultery was severely punished in almost every ancient culture...?” He purred and you could only moan loudly as he suddenly stuck a second digit inside of you, making extra sure to wriggle them around as much as he could.  ”Penalties most often included mutilation, torture and even death...” He trailed off, and you wondered how he could keep his voice so cool, as if he was giving you a casual history lesson and as if he hadn’t just slipped two fingers knuckle deep inside of you.

He hummed as he felt your walls tighten around his fingers, and promptly slid the third digit inside of you.  You tensed and arched in his hands.  ”S – sousuke...!”

”In some Muslim countries, that follow the law of Sharia, adultery is punished by stoning...,” he continued, lips never leaving your ear, fingers never leaving your core; diligently moving in and out of your womanhood.  If someone were only listening to him, they’d most probably assume that he was as calm as ever, but it only took you one glance down to see how aroused he really was.  With Euphoria completely taking over your mind, you could hardly listen to him whisper all kinds of punishments and penalties in your ear.

With each and every word, he fastened the movements of his fingers and pressed his lips more and more against your ears; his speech becoming more and more vulgar as you neared your end.  You moaned his name again and again, bucking your hips against his hands faster and faster before -  ” _Ah...!_ ”

You shook and shuddered as you came in his hand.  Not long after that, you heard a snicker rumble in his chest.  ”Aww, (Name).  What’s with that face?  Don’t tell me you didn’t like my lesson...,” he muttered, still close to your ear.  You were too tired to even properly react, as you could only stand before him with shaking legs, head bowed on his chest and hands gripping on his shirt for dear life.  As he waited for you to catch your breath, he leaned down and started to absentmindedly nip behind your ear.

”Well, would you look at that.  I seemed to have tired you out, my dear wife,” he teased you relentlessly.  ”Sousuke, please...,” you pleadingly breathed against his chest.

A twinkle in his eyes, unseen by you appeared in his hooded, teal eyes.  ”Yes, my beloved woman...?”

He knew what you wanted, but he wasn’t about to lose an opportunity to tease you and embarrass you further.  He wanted to hear you beg for him, to cry his name out in utmost pleasure and ecstasy.  ”Sousuke...!,” you whined and he smirked against your ear, while his eyes wandered to your breasts, that remained the only clothed parts left on your body.

He ogled them hungrily and watched as perspiration pooled in the valley of your lavish mounds, heaving with every huff of air you exhaled.  Big hands, not having the patience to wait, instantly wandered to your back and unclipped your lacy bra without any effort.  As soon as he freed your breasts, he wasted no time to palm and squeeze them, making it even harder for you to catch your breath.  You started squirming under his touch again, while he massaged and played with your lady lumps, not holding back.

”Well...?”  He teasingly urged you on, and you would have slapped him by now, if you weren’t so easily affected by his touches.  Biting your lip, you swallowed your pride and stalled yourself.

”I want you...,” you quietly whispered in his chest.  Your flushed and embarrassed demeanor amused him and aroused him even more, and he had the gall to ask you to repeat yourself.  By now you were gritting your teeth in frustration. ” I said ... _I want you!_ ” You uttered louder, and when he briefly stopped fondling your breasts, a spark of hope awoke in you, that perhaps he had enough with teasing, and that he would just whisk you off somewhere and fuck you against the wall ’til you couldn’t see straight.

  ...But when he took the audacity to lean down once against your ear and request for you to shout your want even louder... That was when you decided that two could play this game.

With a sudden urge of confidence, your hand shot out and grabbed him quite greedily at the bulge that formed long ago in his pants.  He loudly hissed out, even throwing his head back, as you started vigorously palming his clothed erection, while his hands froze on your breasts.  Seeing the tables turn, you showed a victorious little smirk.

”Now we’ll see, who’ll beg for who!”

But your victory was very short lived.  For the next thing you knew was being suddenly grabbed by your waist, and hurriedly getting thrown on the kitchen table with a loud ’thud’.  You gasped out in surprise, as the cold, hard wood met your heated skin, but you opened your eyes immediately, watching with bathed breath, as your husband slowly and sensually advanced to you while unbuttoning his shirt.

”Feisty little one, aren’t you...?” He breathed seductively, and after ridding himself of his shirt, started unbuckling his belt, while maintaining eye contact with you.  You could only lay there and watch him, feeling an all too familiar sensation break out in your lower abdomen.  His muscular torso glistened with sweat, and the prominent V shape of his abdomen pointed to a part of his that you have been anticipating for a while now.

Seeing you trail your eyes up and down his form made him smirk, and so he took his sweet time with undressing himself, just to aggravate you more.  You sighed in impatience, and started to rub your legs together, making Sousuke chuckle darkly.  ”You’re such a jerk, you know that?” You whined at him, raising your arms above your head while arching your spine, effectively pushing out your breasts.

You smirked, when you saw him glue his eyes to them, prompting his fingers to undress himself faster.  At last, he slid his underwear off of himself, freeing his erection that stood proud just like the man himself.  He stepped closer to you and with a grunt dragged your body closer to his by your thighs.  Raising your legs, he put them on each side of his shoulder, while still observing you with perverse interest.

”Once I’m done with you, you won’t be able to step outside, much less go on little ”tea – times” with other men.”

And with one thrust, he firmly slid himself deep inside you.  You moaned, and arched your spine even more as he filled you up with his length.  The image of you squirming and whining under his hands was something he wanted to burn in his mind forever.  In his opinion, you looked your best like this, and if he had it his way, you’d look like this everyday.  Another whine from you woke him up from his dirty admiration and he let out a deep, amused chuckle.

”You want to get fucked this badly by your husband, huh?”

The red on your face deepened, and he shot you another alluring smirk, before he grabbed you firmly by your waist and started thrusting in to you.

Now, your husband wasn’t known for his gentle side, nor was he rarely the one for mercy, and all this showed by the way he rammed himself in to you, but you were plenty of wet and so you didn’t mind at all.  The table underneath you creaked, with ever thrust he gave, but you paid it no mind, as you could only close your eyes and let out appreciative sighs.  

Sousuke in the meantime enjoyed this even more.  He never let his eyes wander anywhere but you, watching your breasts gently bounce with ever move of his hip.  But while he loved the way your mouth parted in a blissful ’O’ shape, he still found something missing.  You were too ...quiet.

With a mischievous grin, he tightened his hold on your hips even more, and started to thrust in you much harder.  His reward came shortly, when the sounds from your lips increased in volume.

”Sousuke...!”

”Hmm, yes, that’s more like it...,” he muttered darkly to himself, as if he was inspecting an untuned instrument.

You were by now engulfed in complete euphoria, only coherent enough to moan and pant out his name.  The burning desire in your abdomen was slowly nearing its end, and Sousuke must have felt it, by the way your walls started to tighten around himself.  Wanting to churn out the most out of this, he started to move faster while not letting his thrust lose strength.  Your squirms only intensified, and by now your were a trashing, sweating and disheveled mess.  Having enough of just watching you, he pulled you even closer and leaned in to harshly kiss you, while not slowing down with his hips.

The both of you moaned, and tasted each other, but only for a minute, before Sousuke straightened himself again.  His posture slackened a bit by now and he closed his eyes in pleasure, when he felt your wet and warm walls completely enclose his member.

”Oh, you...,” he sighed out, with his gruff voice.  Arms still raised above your head, you suddenly gripped the edges of the table underneath you, trying to keep your body more in place.  Sousuke appreciated that, as his member could slide in deeper, feeling you so much better, hitting you at just he perfect spot, making you –

” _Ooooh...!_ ” You moaned out one last time as you came, and with your husband in tow, who now had his head lowered, his member still sheathed deep within you.  As your lovemaking came to an end, the amorous atmosphere slowly subdued in the kitchen.  The air was filled with the pants of both of you and the soft pitter - patter of the rain was still audible in the background.  

After a few more seconds, you collected enough energy to slowly open your eyes, and they immediately shifted to your husband who was still inside of you.  Sosuke’s pants were gradually quietening down.  You watched his chest heave with less effort as he caught his breath, and you were certain that now he’d pull himself out of you, pat your behind for a job well done, and then leave you there in the kitchen alone and naked.

He’d tiredly make his way in to the bedroom and go to sleep.

  ...So when you saw him suddenly cast his eyes dolefully downwards, you were more than surprised.  It immediately woke you up from your blissful state.  ”Sousuke...?”

He silently slid himself out of you, and relocated his hands on either side of you, leaning down.  You observed him curiously as he slowly rested his head against your chest and encircled your arms around your form, hugging you.  He sighed, and you hesitantly hugged him back.  Needless to say, he wasn’t really the cuddly type, so you just lay there and waited for an explanation.

”I know that ...I am far from the perfect husband everyone envisions...,” he started with a weak and tired voice, that made you even more surprised and worried at the same time.

You felt his breath caress your collarbones while you continued listening to him intently.  ”But...,” he hesitated for a while, before continuing.  ”... _I really do love you_ , (Name).”  

You blinked down at him, not understanding where this suddenly came from.  Not that it was unpleasant to hear this from him, no; but he usually didn’t spontaneously mention these kinds of things to you and you didn’t force him, knowing either way that he deeply cherished his marriage with you.  Your lips were already parting with a smile, intent on reassuring him that you knew that already, but he preceded you again.

”I love you, and when I see you going out with other men – regardless what you think about them – I get scared.  ...And when I see the way other men look at you, I get annoyed.  I know you think of Kazuteru as a friend, but have you ever seen how he looks at you?   Makes my blood boil...,” he whispered and nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck with a sigh.

”I am scared of losing you.  I am terrified to wake up one day and not see you on our bed anymore.  To wake up and realize that you left me...”

Absolutely shocked of hearing this, you raised a hand and started gently caressing his hair.  ”Sousuke..,” you whispered in his ear.  He shifted a bit uncomfortably, but you knew he was listening.  You couldn’t help but smile, for he suddenly reminded you of a shy little boy that was hiding its face from embarrassment.  Gently kissing the shell of his ear, you continued.

”I love you too.  And I’m not going to leave you for anyone else because you are perfect to me the way you are.”

A commiserating silence followed.  Sousuke let your sentence repeat in his head for a while, before he exhaled and hugged you tighter.  You hugged him back with a smile.

”Please don’t ever leave me, (Name)...”  Sousuke pleaded so quietly, you almost didn’t hear it.  It saddened you to see him like this, and so your hands slithered to his face and gently raised it to your level.  He watched you expectantly, before you gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips.

”Never.”

 He rewarded you with the most genuine smile you have ever seen on him. 


	2. What Storks bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, where pregnancy and all that ensues. It came out more dramatic and angst - y, but I hope none of you mind. ;3;

Suppose there would be one thing in the world that everyone would agree on, it would be that being sick on a warm and sunny day is the most disheartening thing that could ever happen to anyone.  This is the thought that your mind was currently trying to be entertained by, as you were bent over in front of the toilette, clutching your stomach and trying not to vomit out your entire being.

Your brain always came up with bizarre things to ponder about whenever you were feeling really sick; perhaps to distract you from all the pain and other uncomfortable stuff. Sometimes it did work.

Not always, but most of the time.

Only it seemed that your unconscious was slowly running out of steam, as the topics it gave you to think about were getting less and less interesting. You didn’t blame it.  You were ill for weeks now.  It’s a wonder you can still think, much less build complex thought patterns about some trivial subject.  Eyes focused on the inside of the toilette pan, a few strands of your hair swayed in your peripheral vision, your messy bun not being able to hold back all of them.

The eerie silence of the bathroom made your ears ring, so to put an end to that, you started loudly breathing with your mouth open, looking like a fish being pitifully washed on ashore. In a way, you also hoped that this would chase away your nausea.  Deep breaths do that, don’t they?

You still had the mental strength to think back to school days and biology classes and remember if you were ever really taught something regarding vomiting.

But when minutes passed and you still didn’t feel any better, you passed it off as just another medical misconception that for some reason just didn’t want to die.  Your want to grumble about it was prevented by that utterly disgusting feeling that steadily crept up your throat from deep within your belly.  Thus clutching the toilette lid with both hands, you leaned in and let it all out.

As if vomiting wasn’t enough, the inside of the toilette decided to showcase its marvellous accoustic skills, reflecting the guttural sounds of your suffering, making you feel more ill.  When at last it finally ended, you drew back from the pan, feeling weak and disoriented.  Leaning back on your calves, you slowly raised your head and looked above while closing your eyes.

If you were being honest, you would say that you knew just exactly why you were hurling everything out from your mouth among other obvious symptoms.  Your assumption was there when you noticed that your period was late.  Very, very late.  You remember how many times you wished your period to stop when you were a younger girl and never in your life would you have thought that someday you might just wish otherwise.

But the most concern evoking thing was not even your strong nausea or your late period.  It was the little plastic stick you bought yesterday, which was now carelessly lying on the kitchen counter and still displaying two red streaks, not matter how much or how often you managed to dip it in your urine.

You tried to calm yourself, you really did.  That it wasn’t the first time your period was late, that your nausea could be easily triggered from something else and that pregnancy tests were not hundred percent reliable.  ...Because if your assumptions were correct and you really were what you though you may be..., well, that might just make some things seriously complicated.  Not that you yourself would have anything against being a mother, but you did question if you would be a good one.  There are so many ways you could mess up at raising a child.  Would you even have the emotional strength for that?  What if you would accidentally neglect the poor thing, for some stupid reason you currently couldn’t even think of?  Can children even be ”accidentally” neglected...?

And just the mere thought of letting your baby go out in to this big and dangerous world made you sick with worry.  Your hands reacting, they slowly and tenderly snaked to your stomach.

There was still no bump and you were unsure if there really was a little someone residing in it, but you still tried to concentrate on that one place in your entire body to hear, to feel anything.  Quieting down, you closed your eyes and listened; fingers splaying out on your stomach.

  ...But the only thing you heard was your own breathing and the only thing you felt was your own uneven heartbeat. Just to make sure, you stayed there kneeling before the toilette and tried to pick up any other signs from inside your body.  But nothing came.  

When the clanging of the silence re - wedged itself in your ears, you sighed and gave up.  Slightly light headed, you stood up and flushed away your vomit.  With its trademark sound, the toilette obeyed and made your reminder for today disappear.  At least your retch has subsided.

Turning away, you headed back to the kitchen counter to wash your face and teeth.  As you turned the faucet, your eyes got stuck on the pregnancy stick beside it.  The two red streaks were still displayed.  They made you remember the other reason you were so afraid of becoming a parent.

 It was the absolute uncertainty of how your beloved husband would react upon hearing this.

When you washed your face and reached for a towel, you noticed how much your hands shook.  Letting out a heavy sigh, you forcefully grabbed the cotton made fabric and patted your face with it.  Sousuke didn’t hate children.  He never said he loved them either, but he also never specified that he would dislike them.  So you concluded that he must not have a problem with them because he would have surely mentioned it to you, somewhere along your relationship.  ...Right?

Now that you think about, you don’t remember him having ever interacted with a child.  But he _is_   a police officer and children _are_   taught to call them for help when they are lost or something.  Surely he had talked to some.  You honestly wondered how he looks when he does that.  Does he allow a smile to show or does he uphold his stoicism even when an adorable kiddo with a runny nose and untied shoelaces glances up at him with big, innocent eyes?

No matter how you thought about it, you just couldn’t picture it.  You just couldn’t picture him acting all affectionate with a little child.  And that scared you.

You reached for a toothbrush and smeared some tricolored toothpaste on it.  Your hands were still shaking.  

Sousuke is not a bad man.  He wouldn’t want to harm anyone who doesn’t harm anyone.  And as corrupt as the police force are, you knew he joined them because of his honest and strong sense of justice.  Still, with all being said, one can be a good person while also being less of a good parent.

That is, if he even wants to be a parent.  For suddenly you realized the he may not want to keep the child.  Your unoccupied hand protectively slithered back to your stomach.  The thought of him rejecting the baby made your heart drop low.  In the end it would be your choice to decide, but the mere possibility of that happening upset you to no end.  You weren’t sure you could face him again if that happened.

Spitting out the paste, you turned the faucet again and rinsed. You wanted to hurry, before Sousuke came back home and saw you in this state.  All this time you tried to keep your symptoms a secret from him.  And you wanted to continue doing this until you were hundred percent sure that you were pregnant and before you found out what kind of opinion he has about parenthood and children.  Truthfully, it took you a lot of mental strength not to utter a word about it, because sometimes you had the urge to just snuggle in his chest and tell him everything.  But your fear held you back and so you remained silent.

Because scared you were and terribly so.  You weren’t sure if you were ready for this yourself but if you had the whole and unconditional support of your husband, you wouldn’t even have a single doubt.

Spitting out the water, you wiped your mouth and combed your hair back in a more presentable way.  Your chest already hurt from all the worry and fatigue, so you opted to pull yourself together and get out of the bathroom.  But before you did so, you grabbed the pregnancy stick and made sure to hide it well inside your reticule.

\---

Alas, your mind just could not settle.

You tried watching TV, reading books and magazines, even browse the net, but you just couldn’t stop worrying.  The fact that you couldn’t busy your mind with something else annoyed you too.  Why was this so easy when you had so many things to do?  It was near driving you crazy.

With an irritated sigh, you stood up from the couch and wandered aimlessly around the living room.  As you racked your brain for ideas, you glanced back to the couch.  Sleeping would be the best, but you weren’t really sleepy and your constantly worrying brain wouldn’t even let you drift off.

Turning back afore, you let your eyes wander around the room, searching for something that would bind your mind down for at least a few minutes. Your feet brought you to the neatly placed shelf, near the TV, on which were miscellaneous things scattered there from the past.  Eyes sweeping over them, you tried to search for something that would catch your interest.  But even as you looked at the various photo frames and pictures and postcards sent to you from here and there – nothing really made you want to spend more then a few seconds in front of the shelf.

With another groan, you turned on your heal and went in to the kitchen.  You figured you could take out the trash or clean the counters or something.

Just as you stepped trough the threshold, you grimaced and changed your mind.  You weren’t _that_ bored.  Surely there’s something more interesting to attend to in the house.  Musing, you were about to exit the kitchen, when the distinctive sound of keys entering the keyhole reached your ears.

Head snapping in to the direction of the entrance door, you froze.

”I’m home!”

_Shit._

Frantically looking around, you grabbed the nearest thing to you, which happened to be the sponge near the sink, and pretended to be really immersed in scrubbing the inside of it.  Sousuke arrived home.  You didn’t want him to catch even the slightest suspicion of you being sick.

After the sound of shoes and coat getting taken off, his steps were the only thing audible - getting louder and nearer – before you heard him enter the kitchen.

”(Name),” he greeted you quietly.

You slightly turned around, trying hard to act a bit surprised.  Sousuke walked up to you, resting his hands on your waist and drawing your form close to his.  He placed a tender kiss on your forehead.  ”Didn’t you hear me enter the door?” he whispered, as he buried his face in your neck and hair.

You snaked your arms to his muscular neck.   ”I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” you lied.  ”But welcome home.”

You felt him grin and squeeze you at your hips.  ”Don’t worry about it,” he murmured back in to your neck, his lips brushing against your skin, making the fine hairs behind your hairline stand up.  Suddenly, he drew back and swooped in for a passionate kiss with a little groan, taking you off guard.

Feeling the strong yearning behind that kiss tickled you pink.  It made your knees week.  He was usually like this, when he was in the mood to...—

You suddenly stopped, and drew back from him, quickly raising your fingers to stop his lips that were already chasing after yours, making his clear blue eyes pop open in surprise.  Seconds passed in silence, before he asked.   ”What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

You gave him an apologetic smile.   ”N – no, you did nothing.  I’m sorry, you just left me breathless,” you lied the second time today.  You had a hunch you would do this more often and tried to suppress the ever growing guilt in your chest.  But Sousuke didn’t seem to catch up on it, and sent you one of his handsome smirks.  

”Did I now...?” he asked, teasingly leaning in, going for your neck again.  ”Well, we can work around that...,” he purred, about to nip on your neck.

Before he could do that, you put your hands on his hard chest and slightly pushed him back.  ”I’m sorry, but not now. I still have to do some chores,” you whispered in his ear, leaving a fleeting kiss on the shell of his ear it.  At this, he gave out a low groan.

”If you do that again, the only thing _you’ll_ be doing in the next hour is _me_ ,” he rasped and you couldn’t help but chuckle.  Stepping back, you gave him a warm smile and turned around.  To your luck, the sink really was a bit dirty, so you grabbed the sponge again and dropped some dishwasher on it.  This would be your excuse to stay here and away from him.  You knew how Sousuke acted when he was horny, so you absolutely did not want to risk anything.

But not even seconds passed, before you felt strong and muscular arms encircle your waist and you had to keep back a tired sigh.

”Sousuke...,” you warned, trying not to stop with your light scrubbing.  He only whined against your shoulder, tracing the back of your neck with the tip of his cold nose.  He obviously wanted you to get in the mood too.  And truth to be told, you would just as much love to have sex with him right now.  But the baby...

You felt his big hands squeeze hard at your sides, making you take in a sharp breath.  Not fair.  He knew your body well enough.  But you had to prevail.  Suddenly, you felt his hands subside in their work and his chin resting on your shoulder.  You blinked up at him, quizzically. ”What is it?”

He hummed in thought, squeezing your waist a few more times.  Positioning his lips next your ear - shell, he asked.

”Say, did you gain some weight...?”

”Uhh, not that I am aware of? Why...?”

Suddenly, his bright blue eyes unashamedly flickered to your chest, not looking away.  Now, him being your husband to whom you were very attracted, ogling you was not a problem in the least.  In fact, you took it as a compliment that even after marriage he could still look at you that way.

But this – this was a bit odd.

Thus you cocked your eyebrow when you saw a mischievous grin suddenly emerge on to his lips.  Distracting you with a chilly kiss on your neck, his hands unexpectedly snaked upwards and roughly groped your breasts.  But instead of hearing a heavenly erotic mewl from your luscious lips, he heard an agonizingly drawn out moan of pain. (1)

Teal eyes widening, Sousuke immediately leapt back, staring at you with utmost alarm, while you tried to subdue the pain by gently resting your hands on your bosom.  Hesitantly, you turned around, facing your husband.  A long silence followed, with neither of you saying anything, before he spoke.

”(Name)...?”

His brows were furrowed in worry with eyes trained on your meek form, trying to recover from the painful experience.  It was obvious that he wanted to scoop you in to his arms and help you, but being afraid that he would hurt you again, he remained rooted to his spot with arms helplessly positioned by his side.   ”Did I squeeze too hard? I’m so sor -...”

”No, no – it’s fine! Don’t worry about it,” you tried to say with a smile, hoping that it would ease him out of his worry.  ”You didn’t, really! It’s just that, uh... - ”

You glanced away for a second, biting your lips and trying hard to come up with something.   ”Uh, m – my lady hormones are acting up a bit, y – you know?”

At that moment you thanked the universe that you didn’t marry a gynecologist.  Surely he would buy the old school lie about hormones and the obscure ways of the female body that were an utter enigma to most men.  And it seems he did, although still warily looking you up and down, trying to decipher if you were still in pain.

To get the point across, you stepped forward and in to his arms; making sure to snuggle up to his chest as well as you could.  

”I told you, I’m fine,” you murmured against him.  ”It’s just my body being her typical weird self.  Probably also why you thought I gained weight.”

When you didn’t hear any response from him, you looked up.  Sousuke was forlornly glancing down at you, worry still present in his eyes.

”Sousuke...?” you stammered, a bit uncertainly.

To this he seemed to snap out of his seemingly troubling thoughts, and tentatively positioned his hands back on your hips.  You rewarded him with a smile, and leaning up made sure to give him a long and deep kiss.  He reciprocated, albeit still not without a bit of reluctance.  Feeling your heart sink, you drew back, looking in to his eyes.

”I’m sorry.”

Taken aback, he blinked perplexed at you.  ”Why are _you_   apologizing?”

You couldn’t tell him why, but it made you feel a tad bit better for saying sorry anyway.  Just a bit, though.  Letting out a sigh, you looked away.

”Nevermind.”

But he did mind, and when you went to sleep that night, his strong arms didn’t envelope you as usual.  Instead he faced away from you, pretending to have forgotten about it, blaming it on fatigue.  But as you pulled the blanket closer to your form, you could still hear him shift in an unsettling way, yet still refusing to turn to your direction.  He was scared of hurting you, perhaps even disappointed by the whole incident in the kitchen.

You just hoped that he wasn’t blaming himself too much.

\---

The next day came slower than anticipated.  You could hardly sleep, tossing and turning in your bed, and when you did manage to slip in to dreamland, your alarm went off.  You had the urge to let out a long whine.

Sitting up, you started crawling out of bed.  As you begun changing, you cast worried glances to the sleeping from of your husband.  He was still facing away from your side, mouth slightly parted and his broad chest peacefully heaving.  The sight made you remember last night, successfully re - awakening your guilt.

When you finished changing, you carefully tip – toed back to the bed and leaned over him, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

”I love you,” you whispered to his slumbering form and let your eyes quickly roam over his sharp features.  Somehow even Sousuke looked quite tired in the dim light of the bedroom.  You wondered how much your child would resemble him, should you be really pregnant.

Lovingly stroking his cheek, you swept away some black strands from his forehead, before straightening up and leaving.  Once in the entrance hall, you glanced once more in to the mirror, making sure that you looked proper enough, before leaving your home with jangling keys.

At the peak of dawn, the sky had looked so beautiful, painted with pinks and purples over its wast blue color.  The air was crisp, despite being in a relatively warm season, and yet you were somewhat thankful for it, since it seemed to chase the remaining drowsiness away.

  ...Even if you did let out a yawn here and there.

Iwatobi was still asleep, though.  The only exception were the eager fishermen, who were already at the docks, preparing to sail out to the sea in hope to return with some bountiful takings.  Seagulls were taking off and joyously flying up ahead, while the first sunrays made the sea sparkle on the horizon.  Watching the scenery momentarily made you forget about your worry, but noticing that you were not far away from your destination made it come back ten times worse.

Letting out a sigh, you drew your coat closer to your form and clutched your handbag a tad bit tighter.  At some point your steps slightly faltered, almost making you lose balance, but you avoided falling by picking up your pace.  There was no way back anymore.

Raising your head, a gray building with a huge red cross mounted on its wall greeted you from afar, only a few more steps of distance separating you. Gritting your teeth, you marched on bravely.

You needed to be certain.

\---

”Yamazaki – san?”

Nodding away, you almost didn’t hear your name getting called from the reception.  Shakily standing up, your hasty movements caused the old man sitting beside you to wake up from his equally awkward slumber.  Quickly apologizing, he waved it away and you were on your way to the reception.

A nurse, who seemed to be around your age, greeted you with a kind smile.  ”The doctor is ready for your consultation. Please step inside the room adjacent from us.”

You took a gander over your shoulder to make sure you knew which room she was talking about, before thanking her.  Stepping away, you entered the room and your eyes immediately zeroed in on the man sitting behind a desk poring over some papers with absolute seriousness.

”Good day, Yamazaki – san.  Please step in,” he said, while still scribbling down something frantically and not looking away from the documents.

You did as you were told, quietly closing the door behind you and stepping closer to sit down on the chair that was placed in front of the desk.  At that moment, the doctor finished whatever he was writing and turned to face you, while his own immediately transformed from the somber look to a bright smile.  It was almost surreal how much that changed his face.

”So, Yamazaki – san, I’m sure you’re already eager to find out the results,” he said warmly.

Your eyes immediately flickered to the tubes right beside the documents he was writing on.  One was crimson, the other yellow – ish; the kanji of ’Yamazaki’ hastily written on their labels.  The doctor noticed your worried glance, and gave you a friendly smile.

”I can imagine that you are really anxious right now, but trust me - there’s nothing to worry about.”

Tearing your gaze away from the tubes, you glanced down to your lap and lightly fiddled with your fingers, before looking back up.

”S – so, what are the results...?”

”The results came back positive.”

Feeling your heart beat faster, you squeezed your fingers tighter together.  For a miniscule minute, you weren’t sure what that meant.

”Congratulations, Yamazaki – san: you’re having a baby.”

So the test wasn’t lying.  You yourself were already suspecting as much, but you thought that maybe, just maybe, your intuition would be wrong.  You could have coped with that so much better then finding out what Sousuke thinks about this.  When the doctor didn’t see you expressing the usual range of emotions parents usually do when they find out that they’re expecting, his smile froze to his face.

”I apologize. Was this unplanned?”

You shook your head, trying to smile.  ”N – No, I’m just having some doubts.”  The doctor looked at you understandingly.

”That’s not uncommon.  Young, rookie mothers often have their own uncertainties about becoming mothers and not unfairly so.  After all, it’s a big responsibility to take care of a child.”

You gave him a quick, sad glance and he immediately raised his arms protectively.  ”But it’s doable! And as long as you consider the best for your baby, you’re practically doing everything right.”

He then grew quiet, perhaps to give you some time to ruminate about his words.  Your eyes were back to your lap, barely blinking.  You heard papers rustling, and you didn’t have to look up to know that your doctor went back to write some other things down.  You hoped he wasn’t writing down how your bad reaction to the news was a sign for you being a bad future parent.  Because you already felt unconditional love towards your unborn child.

You could practically feel your heart tremble in affection when you realized that you had a blossoming human being growing in your stomach.

A soon to be living, breathing little miracle.  Made by the shared love of Sousuke and you.

That thought called a tender smile on your face.  And another determination in your chest.  Looking up, you suddenly asked.

”When’s the bump gonna show?”

Your doctor was clearly taken off guard by your sudden question, and visibly froze by the sight of your yet unseen smile.  ”Uhh... usually it shows anytime between the 12th and 16th week, but because you never had any children before, it might show even earlier.  You’re currently in your 6th week, so give or take a few more weeks and then it should show.”

”A few more weeks, huh?” you repeated quietly, more to your stomach then to yourself, as your hands slowly slid to the place where you guessed your little one was residing.  Smile growing wider, a blush dusted your cheeks.  The giddiness upon realizing that you’re a mother finally started to catch up with you.

 In the next few minutes, you asked your doctor a few more questions about your pregnancy, to which he all answered thoroughly.  He told you to come back every fourth week for a check up, and of course whenever you felt sharp, long – lasting pain in your abdomen.  At the end of your consultation, you thanked him and bid goodbye.

You left the hospital with hope filled steps, feeling so much more at peace.  You were going to tell him.  You were going to tell Sousuke.

\---

Not even five steps away from your home, you saw someone uncertainly standing before your porch.  The familiarly pinkish tresses were the first thing you noticed, calming your already panicking heart.  As you got closer and closer, your steps were inevitably heard by your uninvited guest.

Lilac orbs swiveled to your approaching form and a quiet cry of surprise escaped Kisumi.   ”(Name) – san?!”

You raised your eyebrows, not knowing why he was loitering before your house.  ”Shigino – san? What are you doing here?”

He blinked.   From the sight of his hanging mouth it looked as if he wanted to ask you the same.

”O – oh, I just wanted to pay a visit to Sousuke, but I guess no one’s home then?”

”Yeah,...” you started while readjusting the strap of your handbag.  ”He’s at work.”

”At work?” He asked, eyebrows raised in slight confusion.  ”Now?  Didn’t he work the night shift?”

”From what I heard one of his coworkers got sick so he decided to fill in his place.  You can still visit him at the police station, just make sure not to distract him.  He takes his work very seriously.”

Kisumi chuckled knowingly.  ”Yeah, I know.  Still the old poker faced guy.”

Your already artificial smile faltered slightly.   _He just never changes, huh...?_

”Anyway – thank you for telling me! It’s a good thing I ran in to you,” he mused with a never changing smile.  ”Bye (Name) – san!"

And just like that he trotted away, biding you goodbye with a wave of his arm.  You too raised your hand in a wave, but the gesture came out more lethargic than you intended it to be.  Good thing he didn’t notice.  Letting out a sigh, you slowly turned towards your entrance door and entered the empty home.   _He never changes._

With more force than intended, you dropped your handbag on the couch, a frown easing itself back on your face.  The plan to tell him completely diminished.

\- - -

It was the first time since forever that you actually got some sleep.  The sheer uncertainty and anxiety caught up at last, and so as you curled up on the couch this afternoon, you dozed off, barely paying attention to the television.  This was particularly the first thing that crossed your mind when you were suddenly woken up by the rather loud sound of someone angrily opening and closing the door.

You knew just well who that was.  

With jittery limbs, you crawled off of the couch, trying to navigate to your husband, who – by the sound of it – was not in the best of his moods. You heard shoes getting carelessly slipped off and a coat being aggressively taken off.  All this made you slightly reconsider to even face him right now.

Carefully sneaking to the door, you duck your head out in to the hallway to see an annoyed Sousuke pacing back and forth amidst shoes and jackets, grumbling under his breath while racking his big hands through his hair.  The sight made you concerned, not knowing why he seemed so worked up.

Still, you stepped forward.   ”Sousuke?”

Bright blue eyes immediately snapped to you.  For a moment none of you said anything and this allowed the background noise of the television to lightly slither outside in to the hallway.  Sousuke then spoke up.  ”We need to talk.”

He surely intended this to sound intimidating if not scary, but he didn’t fool you.  You caught the worry on his face early enough.  Still, you complied and stepped closer.  ”What is it?”

”Kisumi visited me today at Headquarter’s.”

Another silence.  It was clear that you didn’t know what he meant by that.  Looking nonplussed, you nodded. ”Uhh, yes...? I was the one who told him where to find you.”

”Indeed you did,” he seethed back.  Not getting any smarted on the dilemma, you asked.  ”Shouldn’t I have? I warned him not to bother you - ”

” _You are missing the point_ ,” he hissed at you with gritted teeth, completely taking you off guard by his sudden spite, making you involuntarily step back.

He looked positively mad, and knowing him, the sight of how he felt was only the tip of the iceberg.

”What were you doing around the house at that time in the first place?” he finally asked.  ”Didn’t you had work?”

 _Oh_.  Racking your brain for a fast reply, you stuttered.  ”I – I was feeling unwell, so I called in sick.  What’s so wrong about that?”

”Ah, were you now?” he asked, mockingly raising an eyebrow.  ”Kisumi told me that you weren’t in the house when he met you, but in front of it.  As in getting home.   _From somewhere._ ”

He stared at you expectantly, waiting for you to give him a credible explanation.  ”Answer me, (Name).  Where were you?”

Your eyes were desperately escaping his, while you were trying to come up with something.  But trying to lie to a police officer was no use.  What’s more, you were clearly hesitating.  That alone was reason enough for Sousuke to get suspicious.  Still, you were not done trying.

”I was just buying some groceries.”

Sousuke continued staring at you, and it was clear that he didn’t buy it.  After all, you wouldn’t be so hesitant to confess something as mundane as that.  Turning around, he immediately went to the kitchen, with steps so fast, you thought he’d want to run.  You flinched from his abrupt and silent departure, before following him helplessly in to the kitchen.  When you entered, he was already at the fridge, browsing its content with much interest.

”How strange, (Name).  You said you were out buying some groceries, yet I don’t see anything different from this morning.”

He shut the door of the fridge with much more force than necessary, before grimly facing you again.  ”Don’t lie to me, (Name). Where were you this morning?”

You stayed silent, not wanting to tell the truth.  You were dead set to find out what he thought about children first.  Still, the way he stared at you pleadingly made your resolve slowly and slowly chip away.  But not enough to break it.

You glanced to your feet one more time, gulping nervously.  ”I was in the hospital.  I didn’t want to tell you, because I knew you’d be worried.”

Sousuke paled all of a sudden, while you remained silent.  As he was left speechless, you could only presume what kind of thoughts passed through his mind right now.  His posture suddenly faltered, losing its trademark confidence and authority.

”(Name),...,” he uttered, stepping closer to you.  He raised both of his hands to your shoulders, looking you in the eye.  ”You’re not... sick, are you?”

He asked, already fearing your answer.  You let out a far - fetched sigh, gently removing his hands.  ”See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

But he didn’t let you, grabbing your arms again; this time more desperately.  ”Then what’s wrong?! People don’t just go to the hospital without any reason!”

You already regretted even telling him as much.  You thought you could calm him down a bit, instead you made him even more anxious.  You grabbed both of his hands in your own, trying to calm him down.  ”Nothing’s wrong, Sousuke! I just went to a generic check up to see if everything’s all right.”

He searched your face, wanting to see if you were really telling the truth.  But this time, you were meaning it.  Halfway, at least.  Thus you put up your most honest face, staring in to his eyes without a shred of uncertainty.  Seeing this, he relaxed a bit, his wide shoulders sinking.

”I see...,” he said quietly.  When you were about to leave the kitchen, he spoke again.  ”Wait, (Name)!”

You turned around, not trying to mask your fatigue. ”Yes?”

He suddenly started unbuttoning the upper buttons of his police uniform, all the while making his way to you.  You tensed, holding your breath.  What is he up to now?

”You know, (Name),...,” he started, letting lose more and more.  His shirt was already unbuttoned when he reached you. ”...It was a while since we...,” he murmured, not finishing his sentence, knowing you would know what he meant.   And true enough, you knew.   It was a long time ago since the two of you _canoodled_ , and even then it was out of jealousy, uncertainty and anxiety from your dear husband’s side.

Suddenly you realized that your little one was created that very night, leaving you a bit unsettled.   _A child created from the possessiveness of a husband?_ As you finally managed to shoo that bizarre thought away, you gently stopped Sousuke’s hand wandering up and down your sides.  As he felt his hands being blocked for the second time this week, the confusion reappeared on his face.   ”(Name)...?”

You mustered an apologetic smile.   ”I’m so sorry, but I’m really tired.  Next time, all right?”

Having no other option, he nodded, reluctantly letting you out of his arms.   But before you could get completely out of his reach, he stopped you yet again.   His big hand held on to your smaller one and squeezed.   You glanced back to him, a ghost of confusion visible on your face.   At first he didn’t say anything and only gazed forlornly at your conjoined hands.

He noted the engagement ring on your finger, your groomed nails, your long, girlish fingers.   In that moment everything about your hand looked so frail, so fragile.   He just couldn’t stop himself from encouragingly squeezing it; perhaps to give it some strength and courage.  To give _you_ some strength and courage.

”You know that you can tell me anything that troubles you, right?” He murmured, his eyes warmly gazing at you.  You swore you felt your heart stop.

Lips parting, you stalled yourself not to let them tremble.  At this point you were seriously contemplating to even keep up with your whole facade, knowing that your keen husband with his abnormal intuition would just know everything.  No wonder he enrolled in to the police force.

You gave him a tight – lipped smile.   ”I know that.  But really: there’s nothing wrong,” you lied, and to cover it up, you leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.  He welcomed it, enjoying every second of it.  As you parted, you gave him one last smile, before leaving the kitchen.

Sousuke didn’t follow you.  He remained standing there and watched you leave, his mind battling thought after thought.  He knew very well that you were lying to him.  He knew you like the back of his hand, but even if he didn’t, you emitted all the signs of lying.  Even if they were subtle, he picked them all up.  Nervous smiles, avoiding his gaze, fidgeting...  this was not like you at all.

He suddenly clenched his fists, without him even noticing.  Something was wrong and he intended to find out what.

\---

A week has passed since then.

Sousuke was currently home alone, absentmindedly working on the hose of your little garden.  An irritated sigh left his lips, as he scratched the back of his neck.  During the winter months, he forgot to detach it from the garden tap, and suffice to say, all the snow and ice didn’t show any mercy to the object made out of synthetic rubber.  Now it lay lifelessly on the grassy ground, it’s skin – like surface damaged.  

Another sigh.   If he were to use it, the transported water would leak out from the scraped parts.   Another grumble.  He cursed his forgetfulness.

Before he could finish his grumbling, the ring of a phone suddenly interrupted him.  Surprised at the sound, he straightened himself up and looked to the direction of the house.  It was the ringtone of your cellphone.   Quirking a brow, he wondered.  Did (Name) forget to bring her phone with herself...?

The ringtone of mentioned phone continued without stopping, answering his question.  Not hesitating for longer, he made his way inside.  Surely it would be all right if he answered...

Following the sound, he found your phone laying abandoned on the living room table.  An unknown number by him was visible on its display.  Stepping closer, he picked it up, before his thumb touched the button of the green phone.

”Hello...?”

Silence.  Sousuke grimaced.  Must have dialed the wrong number.  He was almost about to end the call, when a meek voice on the other end suddenly prevented him.

”H –hello...?”

Sousuke held his breath.  It was the voice of a man.  ”Yamazaki - san...?”

A man who knew you by your name.  He frowned.  He didn’t like this one bit.  Clearing his voice, more to intimidate the other fellow, he answered.

”I’m Yamazaki – san’s _husband_.” Extra emphasis on the last word, just to get the point across.  The man on the other line, however, was not intimidated at all.  If anything, his voice suddenly went from uncertain to relieved.

”Oooh, that’s splendid! For a moment there I thought I dialed the wrong number, haha,” finished the man with a quiet chuckle.  This confused Sousuke even more.   _What the hell is up with this guy?_

”Is Mrs. Yamazaki home? I have something to tell her regarding our appointment.”

Appointment...?! _What appointment?_ Sousuke felt himself get sick.

”Who are you?” he questioned the other man, with the coldest voice he could muster.  He knew you were acting strange lately, but if it turned out that you were actually cheating on him, he would go ballistic.  The man on the other line gave out a sudden _Oh!_

”I truly apologize, where are my manners! My name is Dr. Kouta Hisakawa, Mrs. Yamazaki’s Obstetrician.”

What in heavens...  ”Doctor...?” Sousuke repeated uncertainly.

”A – ah, yes,” came the reply from the other line.  ”I’ve been looking after Mrs. Yamazaki since a month or so.”

 _Looking after...?!_ What the Hell is this man talking about?!  The more he wanted to find out, the more disappointing answers he got.  The supposed doctor on the other line however, didn’t seem to pick up his worsening mood, quickly wanting to get to the point.

”Anyway,” he started.  ”I just called to inform Mrs. Yamazaki, that our appointment next month may be postponed.  A sudden medical meeting will be held that day and I absolutely have to attend, you understand I hope.”

When he didn’t hear an immediate reply, he hastily added.  ”But I assure you, that it will only be postponed for the day after! And according to our last results, there should be no problem or deviation coming up in the near future.   _The baby should be fine_.”

...

For a moment, Sousuke wanted to believe that Dr. Hisakawa must have dialed the wrong number after all.  He must have meant another Mrs. Yamazaki.  But no matter how much he wanted to convince himself, he just couldn’t believe it and escape in to blissfull ignorance.  The moment shared in the kitchen yesterday flashed through his mind.

_You know that you can tell me anything that troubles you, right?_

_I know that. But really: there’s nothing wrong_.

Feeling overwhelmed, he tried to let out a sigh, but his chest was way too tight to enable him this.  He helplessly swept a hand over his hair and decided to sit down, trying to gather his composure.  Dr. Hisakawa was already calling from the other side.

”H – hello? Mr. Yamazaki, are you there?”

Sousuke closed his eyes, stalling himself.   ”Baby...?”

He couldn’t even cringe from the way his voice trembled.  At his question, Dr.Hisakawa grew silent.  He slowly realized what was up.  Carefully picking his word, he spoke.

”Yes, Mr. Yamazaki.  Your wife is pregnant.”

Another silence.  Dr. Hisakawa heard Sousuke slowly but loudly exhale and for a moment he got worried about him.  ”Mr. Yamazaki...?”

Sousuke didn’t answer immediately.  Instead he burried his head in his hand and swallowed.  Dr. Hisakawa was about to continue, when Sousuke’s unsteady voice interrupted him.  ”Since when...?”

The doctor quietly sighed, not wanting Sousuke to hear it, in fear that he would mistake it for him being annoyed.  Because truth to be told, he felt awkward.  He thought you told him already about all of this.  Having him enlighten your husband about your pregnancy was making him feel guilty, too.  Was it even his place to do so...?

”She’s in her 7th week by now.”

 _The seventh...!_ , Sousuke repeated in his head.  The room started spinning.  Good thing he already sat down.  ”Mr. Yamazaki...?”

”...Yes?”

”I don’t know why you were never informed about this and it’s none of my business,” he started.  Sousuke listened in sorrowful silence.

”...But I’m sure your wife had her reasons why she didn’t tell you about this.”  When Sousuke left his sentence without any comment, the doctor coughed uncomfortably, before continuing.  ”Either way.  Please inform your wife that her appointment with me will be postponed. If any problems do arise regarding her pregnancy, my coworker will be available at every weekday, from 8AM to 4PM. Not to mention that our labour ward is open every hour - ”

By now he could hardly concentrate on what the doctor was saying.  He took a pen from the table and scribbled down every and any important information, yet still he felt numb.  As if he lost control of his body.  His mind was reeling.  After Dr. Hisakawa told everything, Sousuke made sure that he has written down everything, before the doctor said his goodbye’s and ended the call.

After that, Sousuke spent an hour on the couch, silently staring at your phone.

\---

”So that’s why you’ve been acting so strange lately...,” said Rin, maroon eyes narrowing in realization.  You nodded, clutching and wringing the strap of your leather handbag.

He sighed while you remained quiet, waiting for him to voice his thoughts on this matter.  It was just yesterday night when you made a secret call to Rin, asking him to meet you somewhere.  At first he was confused, thinking that you were in trouble and insisted that he come over that very night, but you assured him that everything’s fine.

”It’s urgent, but not that urgent. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.”

Thus he didn’t had much of a choice but to wait for the next day.  So now you were here in a little coffee shop, talking in hushed whispers and nervously glancing around, making sure that no familiar faces were around.  Honestly, you two looked more like criminals who were about to plot their next robbery.   You were well aware of the suspicious looks the waiter gave you after passing you by a few times.   The blue police uniform of Rin may have been the only reason that he didn’t ask you to leave.

Rin raised a hand to his forehead, clutching it as if he were having a migraine.   ”(Name), do you know how distracted Sousuke was lately? He knew something was up, but he just couldn’t imagine what.”

You helplessly whined.   ”I know he suffers and I’m really sorry, but I can’t tell him about the baby before I am absolutely sure that he wants it too!”

It was clear that Rin was still trying to digest the whole thing.  He looked around the shop incredulously and shook his head in disbelief, scoffing all the while.   ”Rin...?”

”So what will you do if he doesn’t want it?” He asked suddenly.   For a moment your breath stopped.

”I – I... never thought he wouldn’t..., I mean,” you started blabbering, the horrible thought making it hard for you to think.

”I never really thought he would actually abandon the baby,” you said.   ”Just that he may be a bit uncertain about the whole... situation...,” your voice died off.   Because the possibility of that happening... really, what even guaranteed that he wouldn’t just coldly tell you that he doesn’t want the baby? You wouldn’t survive that.  The thought of it made you tremble with sorrow, even making you misty eyed.

”Oh, Rin..., do you really think he wouldn’t want the baby?”

He suddenly flinched, your croaky voice catching him off guard.  You desperately tried to pull yourself together, and so you lowered your head close to the table and hugged yourself.  Rin panicked, tentatively raising a hand to your shoulder.   ”H – hey, (Name),...,” he suddenly started.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

You sniffled, searching for a handkerchief in your bag and quickly dried your eyes.  As you calmed down, Rin let out yet another sigh, running his fingers trough his hair.

”Look, I’ll be honest with you: I have no idea what Sousuke thinks of children.”

From behind your handkerchief, you glanced up a bit curious.  ”You don’t...? Did you two never talk about your future...?”

”OI,” he grumbled. ”If anyone should be asking this, it should be me!”

You lowered your gaze sadly.  ”Fair enough.”

”Anyway,” continued Rin.  ”While I don’t know his honest opinion about kids, I don’t think he would outright refuse to raise one.  ...Especially when it’s yours and his.  What even made you think that he wouldn’t want to have children?”

You let your gaze rest on the table in front of you, mulling over what you heard, before trying to answer his question.  ”Well,...” you murmured quietly.

”I can’t really explain it.  I just kind of pegged him as someone who would be annoyed by children.”

Rin didn’t say anything, watching you lethargically fidget with the straps of your bag.  You could feel his sympathy in the silence that followed afterwards.  You were truly glad that he didn’t feel resentment towards you for keeping Sousuke in uncertainty because you were so horribly afraid of something that you weren’t even sure was reason enough to be scared of.  

It was then when you realized that you should have told about your pregnancy much sooner.  It was then when you realized that this whole fear came from not trusting Sousuke.   The realization made you ashamed.

Rin noticed your plight, and decided to add one more advice.   ”(Name), you have to talk about these kind of things with your husband. How do you expect to live with him if you don’t even know him that well?”

You grimaced.   He was right.   ”It’s just that...,” you suddenly started. ”This whole pregnancy stuff came so soon and I didn’t know what to do.  I panicked and so I kept quiet, because I was just so afraid to find out how he would react to this whole thing.”

”(Name), he loves you,” Rin assured you as he leaned in, trying to talk sense in to you.   ”Do you think he would really reject you and your baby?”

When he stated it that way, it really did sound ridiculous.  Rin smiled encouragingly.   ”I don’t promise anything, but if you ask me, I think he’d be over the moon if he learned that you’re pregnant.”

You tiredly pinched the bridge of your nose, not being able to ease the shame you felt right now.  ' _How could I be so distrustful towards Sousuke?'_

”Tell him, all right?”  

You nodded.   With that you smiled, thanked Rin and hurried home.

\---

When you entered your house, you made sure to quickly slip off your shoes and coat, wanting to tell Sousuke everything as fast as possible.

 ”Sousuke? Are you home?” you asked loudly.

No answer.  Was he working? It’s Saturday, he should be home...  Leaving the entryway, you headed straight to the living room.

 And sure enough, you found your husband on the couch, his eyes dead set on the television.  Strange.  Did he not hear you?

Stepping closer, you wanted to call out to him again, when you suddenly saw the electronic device in his hands making you freeze in mid - step.

 _'My phone...!_ I forgot to bring it with me!'

At last, Sousuke looked away from the television and raised his gaze to you.  Your heart dropped when you saw his eyes.  They were bloodshot, a clear indication the he was crying.

Heart violently pounding in your chest, you finally picked up enough courage to speak up.  ”Sousuke...?”

”Your doctor called.”

_I’m too late._

Before you could even start explaining yourself, Sousuke stood up slowly and set his grave expression directly on you.

”Why didn’t you tell me, (Name)?”

You shut your eyes and exhaled, not bearing to hear his broken voice.  ”Sousuke, I am so very sorry, - ”

” – but?”

” – but!,” you continued hurriedly, ”I was so scared.  I didn’t know how you’d react! I know it’s not a legitimate reason to keep silent about this, I now realized this, and I’m really really sorry.”

He kept silent, determined to keep his gaze on you and search for any signs that might have said otherwise.  When he didn’t find anything, he stepped closer to you.

”Why? How do you think I would have reacted? Do tell me how a husband would react to the news of his wife – whom he loves dearly - expecting.”

Again, guilt managed to flood your chest.  'How could I have been so stupid not to tell him about this?'

 When you didn’t reply immediately, Sousuke stepped forward with a quick movement.  Misunderstanding his motives, you shrank, when you felt his arms envelope your smaller frame, desperately clinging on to you.

”(Name)...  you don’t know how happy I am,” he continued, making your spirits brighter.  ”I thought you were seriously sick. I thought someone was harassing you. You don’t know how much I worried about you.   Please, don’t keep things from me.”

You gathered all of your strength and tightly hugged him back, squeezing your eyes shut in relief.   ”I’m so sorry!”

He lowered his head and buried it in your neck, inhaling your scent, still not letting you go.  The next two minutes passed with you two clinging to each other.   It must have been at that point where neither you or him was thinking about anything particular, and only reveled in that affectionate touch that both of you already craved.

Suddenly, Sousuke let out a content sigh, straightening himself out.   Glancing up, you saw his gaze intently studying your stomach; his eyes not veiling his curiosity.

”And the baby...,” he stammered, letting his sentence hang unfinished in the air.

You beamed.   ”It’s healthy and thriving.   Two more weeks and it will show.”

Sousuke was still eyeing your stomach with utmost affection.   ”May I...?” he asked quietly, his arms raised weakly towards your stomach.

You grinned at him.   ”But of course!”

Nodding with a smile, he carefully placed his big hands on your stomach.  As it was still bump – less, it didn’t look any different from the times when he lovingly stroked your tummy.   But the knowledge of his child residing in there made him elated.  

This is the product of the union between you two.   A precious life.   It made him misty eyed yet blush from joy as well.

Seeing this, you laughed and took his face in your hands, giving him a long, drawn – out kiss on his cheek.   He couldn’t stop grinning.

”We’re gonna be parents.”

You nodded relieved.   Before a thought surfaced in your mind.  ”I hope you can forgive me.”

Sousuke blinked at you, for a moment not understanding what you meant, before replying.  ”I was never really mad at you in the first place. Just ...sad.”  

Your eyebrows knitted in worry.   ”I made you worry.  I made you cry.  I’m a horrible wife.”

”No, (Name),” cut in Sousuke.  ”We’re both guilty in this.  We should have talked about this sooner.  As husband and wife we should have let each other know what we think about something that hugely affects out future.  If you’d known that I wished for children as well - ”

Your eyes widened.   ”Y – you did?”

He nodded with a blush, glancing away.  You gazed at him confused.   ”What were you afraid of?”

Raising his arm, he rubbed his neck.   ”Well,..,” he sighed.  ”I didn’t want to force you to do anything. I thought – If i even mentioned wanting to have children you would feel pressured in to having them and I didn’t want that.  And also...,” he smiled weakly, before continuing.

”I was just as afraid to find out what you thought about this whole thing.  About parenthood and kids.”

The deep and murky pressure, that has been residing in your chest in the last weeks, seemed to tremble, until it completely vanished.  Out of nowhere, you let out a loud and long laugh.

”Oh my God, Sousuke, we are such complete idiots!”

He was a bit taken aback by your laughter, before slowly joining you with his more passive chuckles.  When both of you quieted down, you remained standing there, smiling happily at each other.

”We’re going to do this, (Name).  From now on, we’re going to tell each other everything.”

”No secrets,” you added.  ”Only the truth.”

In the following moment, you and him both gingerly touched your belly.  And in that afternoon, an oath was made.

\---

Epilogue:

”By the way, (Name),...”

You turned around, facing your fidgety husband.   ”Yes?”

”During your pregnancy, are we allowed to... y’know...,” he mumbled, glancing from you to the floor and back.

_...Oh!_

”G – Good question...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For some women, pregnancy makes their breasts hyper sensitive.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was especially popular on DeviantART, which somewhat calmed my paranoia for thinking that it's too short and undescriptive. Hope it will get the same amount of positive response here.


End file.
